1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
OLED devices are self-emissive display devices including an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emission layer disposed between the cathode and the anode. When a voltage is applied to an OLED device, electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode are recombined within the organic light emission layer, thereby generating light. OLED devices can be designed to be light and thin as compared with cathode ray tubes (CRTs) or liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and are receiving attention as next-generation display devices because of their wide viewing angle, fast response speed, low power consumption, etc.
In full-color OLED devices, pixels provide different luminous efficiencies according to the colors displayed by the pixels. In other words, a green light emitting material has higher luminous efficiency than a red light emitting material and a blue light emitting material. The red light emitting material has higher luminous efficiency than the blue light emitting material. Thus, a lot of effort has been devoted to obtaining maximal efficiency and maximal brightness of OLEDs by controlling the thicknesses of organic films.
However, fine metal masks are needed to form organic films having different thicknesses within pixels. This process is complicated, and defects such as stains or blind spots are often generated as a result, leading to a decrease in the yield of OLED devices manufactured using such a process.